Birthday Bash From Hell
by MydnytAngel
Summary: Elena's Birthday goes a bit differently. *WARNING* GRAPHIC IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Elena tried not to be sick as she read the articles posted to Damon's closet door. There were sightings every where, from Florida all the way up to Maine, each one marked on the map with a push pin and random markings. Bodies dismembered into several pieces, placed back together, blood covering every inch of homes, children mutilated, all up and down the coast. There were endless articles; all with similar stories, similar massacres, and Damon had kept it all from her. He knew where Klaus had been this whole time, whereas she believed that he didn't give a crap about his brother, but she was so very wrong. When Damon had been cured, she thought he would have tried to win her, but he never brought up what happened on his death bed. They never talked about it, even if he dropped sarcastic comments; they never talked about it together. He spent a lot of time with Andie, and that was it, occasionally checking on things, but it was never like it used to be. Often her thoughts were proven wrong when it came to Damon, and she felt horrible for thinking he was so emotionless.

She glanced up seeing the door open, revealing the owner of the room. As soon as she could see his face, all her anger deflated. He looked horrible, almost like he was going to be sick. She dropped the papers, all thoughts of Klaus and Stefan gone from her head, and made her way to him. "What happened?" she asked, reaching out to touch his arm, not liking the way he shied away from her. They had gotten so close the last two months, they were all each other had. "Ric said you went to pick up Andie." She didn't really like the reporter, and she didn't really know why, but she knew Damon cared about her, so she kept her opinions to herself. But she wasn't going to lie; her heart nearly broke when Ric told her Damon had left.

"I did," he said, shaking his head. "You should go back to your party."

Her eyes narrowed a little as she studied his features a little bit more. She had seen this face before, and it broke her heart. The sadness in his eyes, as he struggled to keep his front up around her, but she had this way of bringing it out in him, whether he wanted her too or not. Maybe he had a fight with Andie or something. Without anymore words, she slid her arms around him like she had done every other time he needed her. But this time it was different. This time, his head dropped to her shoulder as he accepted her hug, molding her close to him. The grip around her waist was almost painful, reminding how often he refused her comfort, when he so obviously needed it. "Stefan's not coming back," he whispered.

She hadn't been expecting Stefan's name to come up and she frowned before pulling back slightly so she could see his face. "Tell me what happened," she said softly. Damon always listened to her, no matter what she was upset over, he always let her vent and she so desperately wanted to do the same for him. Damon always made her feel better, and she did not want to see him like this.

He removed himself completely from her embrace, taking the warmth with him. "I got a text from Andie that she needed a ride and when I got there, Stefan was there," he said, collapsing heavily on the end of his bed. He seemed to stare at some invisible object on the wall in front of him as he relayed the events of the night to her. "Stefan made her jump from a ledge close to the roof while he threw me across the room. There was nothing I could do to save her. He killed her so that I would stop looking for him."

Elena stared at Damon's bowed in horror as realization started to sink in. She glanced over at his closet, her stomach churning even more, as the all the pieces began to fall into place. "Those… are Stefan's victims?" she whispered more to herself then to Damon. She thought… she thought Klaus was maiming the countryside, but Stefan? She couldn't even wrap her mind around sweet, innocent Stefan doing half the things she had just read. She definitely couldn't understand why he would go after Damon's girlfriend and kill her in cold blood. Her eyes went back to Damon who had fallen back onto the mattress, his eyes closed, the muscle in his jaw so tense she was sure he would break it, and she pushed all her other concerns aside. She chewed on her lip as she locked his door, to keep wandering drunks out and kicked her heels aside before sliding next to him. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," he said simply.

Elena swallowed past the lump in her throat as her hand curled around his where it rested on his stomach. She leaned against his massive pillows, her legs curled under her, much like they had been when he was dying. "I'm so sorry Damon," she whispered. Stefan wasn't her responsibility, but she felt like it was a little bit her fault. Damon had been looking for his brother, for her benefit and for his own, but she knew he was just trying to make her happy again, and he had pushed too far, costing him Andie.

"You shouldn't miss your own party."

Elena couldn't help but snort, despite his effort to change the subject. "Caroline went over board with this," she said softly. "I told her not to have a big party; I just wasn't into it this year. Besides, rather be here. You could use a friend." And she had promised herself when he had been cured she would always put her best effort forward to keep their friendship strong. They would always say or do things to hurt the other, but they always forgave each other. They were hard headed, both of them, and that was never going to change, so they had to make adjustments. He almost died thinking she wouldn't forgive, and that feeling made her queasy.

"Is that why you were snooping?" he asked one of his blue eyes cracking open to meet her face.

"I didn't mean to," she said, staring at her fingers as they drew invisible patterns on his knuckles. He just lay there, allowing her to have all these intimate touches, never once advancing on her. She had used Damon's room over the summer, not wanting to be surrounded by Stefan's memories, she often found herself in her just to relax, and try to calm her nerves. "I just… needed a breather and your closet was open. I thought you were tracking Klaus, not Stefan."

"I have nothing to hide from you Elena and I would never lie to you," he said, both his eyes opening, his fingers curling around hers in a comforting squeeze. "I don't care if you find things and I'll tell you anything you want to know, I just hadn't found Stefan yet and I didn't want to get your hopes up. Tonight was the first I've seen him since he left."

"It's bad isn't it?" she asked softly, resting her head on his shoulder. Like always Damon had been looking out for her, making sure she was okay, not wanting to drag her across the country only to be disappointed when they didn't find him. "Worse than the last time he as on human blood." She never thought she'd ever be afraid of Stefan, and when he had killed Amber at the pageant, she thought that had been the worst of it. Stefan had hidden such a large part of him from her, a very dangerous part. She had seen Damon do some pretty horrible things to her and to the people around her, but never like this.

Ever so slightly he leaned his head against hers, seeming to relax bit by bit in her presence, allowing himself to seek comfort from her, just being close to her. "Yeah," he said softly. "He's bad. Even… even if we free him from Klaus, it'll never be the same. He killed Andie so that I would stop looking for him, he could have so easily killed you instead. I'm sorry Elena, I know that's not what you want to hear, but I don't know what else to do."

She didn't want to believe that Stefan could so easily turn on her, so easily forget everything they had shared. Just to make a statement, killing Andie, she just didn't understand. Elena sighed sadly. "We should get out of here," she said. They needed to get away from this house, away from the memories that were haunting them both.

"And go where?"

"Anywhere," she said. "Just let me change." She kissed his cheek before hopping off the bed and grabbing her heels before he could change his mind. She slipped into Stefan's room, ignoring the pang of heart that ripped through her chest, and unzipped her dress before pulling on jeans and a black blouse. She nearly leaped out of her skin when Caroline appeared. "Hey," she said, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Are you leaving your own birthday?" Caroline asked, folding her arms.

Elena chewed on her lip and faced her friend. "I'm… going out with Damon," she said softly. Caroline was probably the only one who could see the connection between the brunettes, and she hoped that would be a free pass to leave her own party. She knew Caroline had worked hard and she had planned to suck it up and deal with all the people, but Damon needed her, and a birthday bash from hell wasn't going to keep her away from him. "And I wish I could tell you right now what is going on, but I can't tonight."

Caroline seemed hesitant, but relaxed her aggressive pose. "Just be careful, okay?" she asked. "I know Damon cares about you, but you're both in a bad place right now."

Elena followed Caroline out of Stefan's room, finding Damon leaning against his doorway, having also changed his clothes into his usual casual black attire. "I'm ready," she said sliding her hand into his, without thinking. All Caroline would have to do was turn around in her trek downstairs and see what was going on.

"We'll see," Damon said with a chuckle. His fingers tightened around hers gently, as he led her through the sea of people that neither of them knew. He was happy he had taken extra steps to park his car away from the party; otherwise, they would have been stuck in a stationary traffic jam of teenage vehicles.

She began to loosen up as they pulled away from the house, the tension seeping out of her bones as Damon's presence washed over her. "Thank you Damon," she said, her hand finding his over the center console. She didn't know why she had this sudden change, this need to touch him, have him physically close to her all the time, but it felt nice, it warmed her inside and she didn't want to question it. For so long she had been miserable and sad and she was tired of feeling like that.

"What for?" he asked, glancing at her. "It's your birthday. And even if it wasn't, I would do anything for you Elena, if you let me."

"I know," she whispered, staring out the window watching the trees pass them in a blur. "I'm just not ready Damon." She missed Stefan dearly, she still loved him. She cared about Damon, more than she would ever admit to anyone, but it wouldn't be fair to lead him on if she wasn't sure. He would treat her like a queen, this she knew, he would do everything and anything she asked him to, but she wanted to be able to do that in return and right now, she just couldn't. As much as she cared about him, she couldn't give all of herself to him. "Don't think either of us are."

"Relax Elena," he said, squeezing her fingers as he brought them to his lips, such a simple gesture, but it made her heart skip a beat, and she knew he heard it. "I'm fine being your friend. Regardless of how I feel about you, I would never ever pressure you into anything with me."

"I know," she said nodding, a smile curving on her lips when he pulled into the park. She didn't know what she expected when he had started driving, but she never would have guessed Damon would bring her here. "My parents used to bring me and Jeremy here all the time." When they were younger, they spent countless hours here on the weekends, causing mayhem, like a normal human family. And when her parents were gone, they avoided such memories, but she welcomed them on a night such as this.

"I heard you tell Stefan once," he admitted. "Just filed it in the Elena part of my brain."

She raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that like… you're whole brain?" she teased, getting out of the car. It had been so long since they joked together, nothing looming over them, just two friends able to talk and hang out with no pressure, no strings. They just were and she loved that about them. They didn't need a label and they didn't explain themselves to anyone, and she wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. If they called it something, that would open up a whole can of worms that she wasn't ready for.

His eyes were dancing with laughter. "Funny," he said following her to the swings.

"I like that I don't have to tell you everything," she said softly, offering him a more serious comment. "You just know. And somehow, you make it better."

Damon smiled a little and took his place behind her as she sat on the rubber swing, secured to the red metal structure by rusted chains. "I can't imagine going through what you did, losing both your parents then having this world thrown at you," he said softly.

"I think… having this world thrown at me, made me not really face losing my parents," she admitted as he pushed her gently. She never talked about her parents death with anyone, maybe told people the facts about the accident, but not even Stefan knew how she had felt after losing them, or even finding out that Stefan was the one that saved her. She just couldn't bring herself to ever burden anyone with the grief, but Damon was different. He saw her as a strong woman, and he didn't expect her to fall apart, but it was nice to know that she could with him. He would pick up the pieces, anyway he could, and he didn't feed her garbage about how everything would be alright. "And I had to take care of Jeremy. How did you cope with losing your parents?"

Damon snorted. "Well I didn't have a reaction to Stefan killing my dad," he said with a shrug. "Hated the man. Our mom passed away when Stefan was young, but it wasn't easy for either of us. We didn't have the medicine we do today, so she got very sick. And much like you, I tried to fill the role and take care of baby bro, but my father never saw it that way. Thought I corrupted Stefan, thought I was the evil child."

Elena stopped the swing gently, her sneakers dragging in the compacted dirt making the swing come to a stop, and Damon leaned over her shoulder a little with questioning eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, resting her head against his. "No child should ever be without the love of both their parents."

"There's worse things in the world, Elena," he said softly. "At least for me. And I've lived a long time, and I've come to terms with most of choices I've made, but nothing can compare to the thought of losing you." She could feel the lump forming in her throat, but Damon gently helped her off the swing. "Come on, it's a big park."

She didn't mind that he changed the subject, but she knew how important his words had been. Everyday she learned something knew about Damon, good and bad, and she filed them in the Damon part of her brain, much like he did with her. He was interesting, she wanted to know about his life, the places he went, the things he'd seen, but they had time. There was no need to rush. Elena tucked her hand in his, allowing him to lead her through the various jungle gyms painted in every color from a Crayola box, and sandboxes filled with various colors of sand and toys. "I thought today would be horrible," she admitted. "Didn't feel like there was much reason to celebrate."

"You looked stunning in your dress," he offered. "Although, you look stunning in anything… or nothing."

She smacked him playfully in the ribs, earning her a poke to her side causing a laugh to bubble out of her. "Is that all you think about?" she teased.

"Of course not," he said in mock offensiveness. "I think about holding you and kissing you and falling asleep beside you every night."

Elena's heart did a flip flop at how honest and sweet he sounded. "Really?" she whispered. "That sounds nice."

Damon half smiled in the way that made her knees weak. "We'll have to try some of them," he said tangling his hand with hers.

"I would love that," she said leaning her head against his arms as they walked the path under the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights were way too bright for her sore skull. Elena tried to drag her eyes open, only to groan and clench them shut as pain rocketed through her head. Her whole body ached, and she wanted to look and see why, but she couldn't seem to move. She felt like her eyes were trying to pulse their way out of her head that was splitting into a million pieces. Did she get hit by a train? Her stomach hurt, her legs hurt… parts of her hurt that should never be hurt.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?" someone asked; someone who was not Damon. "What's your name?"

"Elena," she mumbled, tossing her head side to side, trying to move her arms to reach for him but she sobbed in pain as she pulled her shoulder. "Where's Damon? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Elena." And she managed to crack an eye to see a nurse standing over her, the ceiling flying over their head. "You're a little banged up, but we're going to take care of you."

"I need Damon," she whimpered, trying to focus her thoughts. Everything was going to be okay if she could see Damon, hear his voice. He would make the pain stop. He would erase the horrible images that were burned into her brain. "Please, call him. Salvatore. Damon Salvatore."

"We will," the nurse said. "Just relax and we'll fix you up."

"Damon," Elena whispered before the pain blinded her and she lost consciousness.

Damon paced the parlor in front of the roaring fire place, his mind clouded with unthinkable worry. Already two of his favorite glasses had been broken. Alcohol wasn't going to do anything to help him feel better, and every time they reached another dead end it made things worse, costing him a glass. Every person he called had no luck finding Elena. Bonnie was still trying to do the locator spell, but she told him something kept interfering with the spell, blocking her from finding where Elena was, which told him someone took her. Someone purposely took his angel and wouldn't let him get to her and all that did was anger him further. Things had gone so well the other day at her birthday, they had gotten closer, and now she was gone. The awful ring of his cell phone almost made him jump before he answered it. "Hello?"

"Damon Salvatore?"

"Depends," he growled. If this was a telemarketer he was going to rip them through the phone.

"We have Elena Gilbert at the hospital and she… is asking for you," the woman said. "And please… be prepared and hurry."

"I'm on my way," he said hanging up as he left the house, his heart in his throat. The hospital… that meant it was bad. How could even begin to prepare for whatever state she was in? He began to text Bonnie when a picture message began loading on his phone, making him pause on the walk way to his car. A picture of Elena loaded on his screen. His beautiful girl covered in blood, her clothes ripped, seemingly unconscious. But the worse part was the man leaning over her, a sick smile on his face. He was sure he was going to wreck on his way to the hospital, pushing his cars speed to the edge of the odometer. If his heart was being, it would have exploded. He needed to get to her as soon as possible; he could worry about who did it later. And they would pay. But he couldn't go after them now as much as he wanted to.

The lady at the front desk told him immediately which room Elena was in, and when he got to her floor, he found Elena standing in the hall way. Slowly he closed the distance between them, seeing the thin line of blood dripping down her black and blue leg, and Damon was sure he was going to be sick. His brain had already put two and two together, which enraged his demon beyond belief. She didn't notice him as he came close to her, staring at some unseen object on the wall. "Elena." It was barely a whisper, but it snapped her out of her daze.

"Damon," she said softly a wistful look on her face. Glancing over her quickly, he could see she at least had some broken ribs among other things, and she shouldn't be up walking around yet. "I was looking for you. They said they called you but you weren't here. I thought you left me."

"I'm right here Sweetheart, you know I would never leave you. I came as soon as I got the call," he said gently reaching out to touch her arm, careful of the bruises. Her skin was cold to the touch, clammy and sickly pale. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He saw her name on the folder in the slot on the gray door and guided her inside. The lights were mostly off except for a small lamp in the corner, but the large bruise and gash on her face told him her head was probably killing her.

"You always want me in bed. And I thought you wouldn't want me anymore," she said drowsily as he helped her lay down, wincing as she cried out in pain. "Stefan made me lay on the floor."

Damon's hands froze on the blanket as he stared at her face. "Stefan… did this to you?" he seethed. His demon was right on the surface, screaming for him to take revenge. He had never let his demon be in total control but right now, the demon and man were on the same page. Elena had been hurt, worse than hurt, and nothing was going to keep him from making them pay.

"I'm tired Damon," she mumbled.

"Good," someone said from the doorway. "You're body needs rest. Damon, I presume."

"Yeah," Damon said, squeezing her hand gently. "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed. "Lots of bruising, a concussion, significant internal trauma, blood loss," he said softly. "She's… been assaulted by a man, so she needs to be on bed rest with no laboring activity until she's healed. We'll have the rape kit back soon to make sure everything is okay."

"I want to go home," Elena whimpered, a tear sliding down her cheek, not liking the way the doctor was talking about what happened to her. Especially to Damon.

Damon leaned over to kiss her forehead, forcing the tears from his eyes. "You should spend the night here Sweetheart, let them keep an eye on you, just to be safe," he whispered, bringing her hand to his face. It would kill him to leave her here, but he could easily compel the nurses to let him stay with her 24/7. He really did want to take her home, tuck her in his bed and heal her properly. Vampire blood would take away all her pain physically… and there was going to be a long road of recovery with her heart and mind.

"Don't leave me Damon," she pleaded, her fingers barely wrapping around his. "Please, you can't leave me alone. He'll come back for me."

"We've had to keep her sedated to keep her calm, and… with a concussion, there could be complications," the doctor explained.

"Because you wouldn't get Damon!" she screamed, bursting into sobs.

Damon had never felt so torn in his life. She should stay in the hospital, just as a precaution, but he wanted nothing more than to get her home and take care of her himself. "I can take care of her at home, and keep her a lot calmer than this," he said, facing the doctor, his eyes dilating. "So bring me the discharge papers."

Damon stared at her with a saddened expression as she leaned against the car, struggling to catch her breath. Getting her in the car hadn't been too much of a chore, but now that they were home, her muscles were stiffening, and the brunt of the pain was starting to set in. "Just let me carry you," he said softly. "I know you can't walk." Or breathe.

"I'm fine," she said through clenched teeth. The sedatives were wearing off, making her irritable, touchy. "I have to be strong."

"For who Elena?" he asked, lifting her chin. "I'm the only here and you do not have to put a front for me. You know that." He didn't need to see the brave girl that put her life on the line for everyone but herself; he didn't need to see the girl who took care of everyone else. He just needed Elena, even the good and the bad, he could take it. He needed her to trust him, to let him in. He told her on her birthday he could take care of her, if she let him. She just had to allow him into her heart to make this better.

"Did you read my chart, see the extent of my injuries?" she whispered, her knuckles turning white as she tried to pull the sweatshirt more tightly around her body. The baggy shirt wasn't going to hide anything that was wrong with her, even if she thought it did.

Damon swallowed and shook his head, clenching his fists as he relived the message. How dare he touch his girl? And violate her in this way. Stefan was going to die; Damon knew it was only a matter of time. Klaus or no Klaus, this was inexcusable and Stefan would not get away with it. "No… Stefan sent me a nice picture," he growled.

Elena's eyes widened in horror, knowing Damon had seen her right in the heat of the abuse. "Of me?" she whimpered. "Of… what he was doing to me?"

"It wasn't Stefan in the picture. I didn't know Stefan was involved until I got to you," he said with a sigh, running his agitated hands through his hair, giving him that slept in look rather than the sleek look he usually had. "We looked for you Elena, I swear. Something was blocking the locator spells and… I'm so sorry."

Elena took a painful step away from him. "Why is he doing this to me? How could he… hurt me like this?" she choked. "We… looked for him, I waited for him Damon. How… He wasn't coming back. Why can't I be happy?"

"I'm so sorry Elena," he said again. "I wish I could make it better. I never thought that Stefan would ever do something so… twisted as this." Slowly he took a step toward her, his hands hesitantly reached for her. "Let me take you inside. Please Sweetheart."

"You shouldn't touch me," she said staring at the dirt, her long hair sliding down to hide the vicious marks on her beautiful face. She was lucky she didn't have a broken cheek bone; it looked liked someone's fist had gotten quite acquainted with the side of her face. "Not after what he did to me."

He wanted her to trust him, to let him in during this very horrible trauma. He could make it all better if she just let him. "Let me take you upstairs and you can tell me what happened so I can see every bruise, every cut, every mark," he said, once again trying to get close to her. "So I can kiss everyone one of them better."

"You shouldn't have to see," she said, shaking her head. "You… should never have to see what he did."

"Look at me," he commanded softly, his hands gently cradling her battered face. "There is nothing in this world that would make me stop loving you," he said his thumbs wiping her tears away. "Nothing Elena. This isn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. You can tell me anything or nothing if you want, and I will be totally silent. Just let me take care of you. I can make it all stop. I promise you Elena."

She chewed on her already swollen lip, struggling with what to tell him. Despite his efforts, the tears just kept sliding down her marred face, but everything in her was calling out for him, she needed him. "I trust you," she whispered finally.

Damon took that as a yes and with the utmost care, scooped her up. Her arms immediately clung to his neck as she whimpered from the movement, but her head rested on his shoulder. He was careful not to jostle her too much as he made his way up the stair case to his secure room. "Elena," he said softly as he set her down by the foot of his bed. "For this to work, you have to allow us to connect. You have to give into your feelings for me, at least allow your body to accept me. Not asking for undying love or anything."

"I trust you," she repeated with a nod. "So where should we start?" she whispered shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon gently grasped her hands in his, raising her battered wrists to his lips, running his soothing tongue over the raw marks. The purple and black rings outlined in red made one neat band around her wrists, both swollen from the abuse. "Were you always restrained?" he whispered.

"Sometimes," she breathed. She couldn't believe he was really going to do this for her. They were barely more then friends when her birthday had rolled around and now she was going to let him into the deepest crevices of her mind and body, but she hadn't been lying when she said she trusted him. She just didn't want to disappoint him and she could feel how hurt she was. "Stefan… said if I misbehaved there would be serious consequences, usually by someone else's hand. Mostly vampires, I got bit a lot."

Damon's fingers gently unzipped her hoody, sliding it off her shoulders carefully. She had changed in the bathroom at the hospital with a nurse, so he still hadn't been able to get a good look at her. His eyes darkened as each injury was revealed, the large amount of bite marks all over her torso and neck, the bruising, the broken bones, the cuts, and it was taking all his self control to keep his anger in check. There were jagged bites all over her shoulders, skin torn into jagged pieces, as he moved behind her to gently kiss each one. They definitely hadn't been gentle with her. A vampire bite could be one of the most amazing things, and Elena had been deprived of that. His saliva helped the swelling as he closed all the wounds, earning him soft sighs of pleasure from her. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, running his hands over her back and ribs, taking mental inventory of each injury. "What else?"

Her eyes clenched shut as the images assaulted her brain, almost making her double over. Her stomach churned violently as she tried not to be sick all over him. "He would… pinch my breasts and twist them until I was screaming and they were bleeding," she whimpered. Damon moved around her, bending a little to lick her right nipple, his free hand gently cupping the other one. She and Katherine were alike only in the face, and even then he could clearly see the difference everyday he spent with Elena. Her hands tangled in his hair as she arched into him. "Damon," she mewled. Shocks of pleasure flickered through her, all her senses on fire as each cut disappeared under his talented tongue. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands, which he loved.

"What are these from?" he asked, gently touching the purple bruises on her rib cage.

"If…" tears stung her eyes as she stared at something on the wall. "If I gagged or try to pull away I got kicked."

"Oh sweetheart," he said kneeling to remove her sneakers. He pressed a kiss to her naval, loving the way her muscles twitched. The girl was barely a woman, and Stefan had brutalized her for being inexperienced. He would save that lesson for another night. This was all about her, not about him. "Just keep your arms around my neck okay?" His nimble fingers untied the gray drawstring to the sweats she was wearing, allowing them to fall right to the floor, not surprised to find her pantiless as he stood up. There was still some blood coating her thighs, black and blue patterns blending together over her beautiful legs. Carefully, he lifted her out of them and slowly eased her onto the mattress, cradling her head trying to support as much of her weight as he possibly could.

"You really… don't have to do this," she said tears sliding down the side of her temples. She was glad it was dark and she didn't have super vampire sight. She wasn't sure she could stand the look of pity or concern on Damon's face. He was going to see every thing Stefan and his gang had done.

"Shh," he said, his nostrils flaring as the smell of blood assaulted his nose. He was careful to keep his weight off her as he trailed kisses across her chest down her belly. Despite the pain she was in, he could smell how much she was enjoying what he was doing; at least she had some relief from this horror.

"I can feel the blood Damon," she said shaking her head, wishing she could move her legs in some way. All her instincts were telling her to cover up, which was impossible at the moment. This just wasn't how she wanted her first time with Damon to be.

"We'll get there," he said, kissing her softly, his tongue sweeping over her swollen lip, sealing the cuts. Surprisingly her mouth opened under his as she kissed him gently, her tongue dancing with his. "All I want you to do is tell me if I hurt you or if you don't like anything that I do, and I'll do something else."

Elena nodded and her hands rested next to her head, letting her eyes fall closed. "Okay," she whispered taking an imaginary deep breath. Damon would never hurt her or do anything to make her uncomfortable, especially like this.

Damon nibbled on her collar bone, cleaning each cut thoroughly, one of his hands running up and down her side, his thumb gently brushing her nipple. Elena sighed in pleasure as his lips moved lower, blowing on her bruised nipples. He paid equal attention to both her breasts, his tongue healing every mark, other then the bruises. He suckled gently on both her nipples, happy to hear her moans of pleasure, urging him to continue. Vampire saliva couldn't do much for injuries under the skin, but at least he was easing the pain. His hand traveled lower to rub the tops of her thighs, purring against her chest. "If you're getting wet it will allow your legs to open," he said licking the underside of her breast. "And I can stop the bleeding and… make the pain stop."

Elena shook her head. "I can't have sex with you," she whimpered. It wasn't like she didn't want to be with him; she just didn't want him to be disappointed, and she was quite the mess. Hardly anything he imagined as his first time with her.

Damon smiled in flattery. "I'm talking about my tongue love," he said, kissing his way down to her hips. "We'll take it slow, get you as wet as possible."

Modesty had long since flown out the window, and she tried to focus her brain on more pleasant thoughts. She just wanted to feel, and Damon was making her feel amazing. "That's… not an issue," she said, offering him a small smile as she allowed her legs to open a little as Damon kneeled between her knees, running his soft hands down her inner thighs. "I can't anymore." All the muscles in her hips were sore, limiting her range of motion.

Damon fantasized about making love to Elena a million ways; he never imagined it would be under these circumstances. But he was going to make it good for her. He kissed her outer lips that were swollen and bright red, and his demon sang at the first taste of her blood. She shuddered around him and he slowly licked each laceration he could find, her juices flowing out of her, which allowed his tongue easy entrance. Her walls clenched around his invasion as he found every violation. She was a lot tighter then anyone he was used to, which under normal circumstances would be heaven for them both, even his tongue was a tight fit. Like he promised, he stopped the bleeding before he was unable to ignore her swollen nub. Despite the pain she was in, she bucked against his face. His tongue swirled around her clit, one of his fingers gently piercing her folds. "That feel okay?" he purred against her leg.

Elena nodded. "Yeah," she moaned as her legs trembled from pleasure.

Damon's fingers kept up a steady rhythm as he slithered back up her body, biting into his wrist gently. "Have some sweetheart," he said. "I promise you'll feel better." As her lips closed over the wound, he curled his fingers making her spasm around him, her grip on his arm tightening.

Elena pulled back to breathe, his blood smeared on her lips. "Oh my god," she rasped, her hips squirming trying to find some friction against his hand.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she said, running her hands over him, pulling his shirt from his jeans so she could feel his beautiful skin. "Much better." Her head didn't feel like it was going to explode, she could breathe without feeling like someone was stabbing her in the chest, and she could feel every inch of him against her. She barely glanced at herself to see if the marks were gone, she just wanted him.

Damon left the warmth of her arms to strip out of his clothes, his eyes raking over her body. The bruises had faded, the cuts were gone, her skin was returning to its normal olive shade as he rejoined her, his hands moving over her body. "You're beautiful, you know," he said, kissing her softly, gently pressing her into his mattress.

She smiled for the first time that night as her hands stroked his cheeks. "Make love me," she whispered, pulling his lips down to hers for a searing kiss.

Damon growled in approval as her legs came around his hips, the pain obviously gone; the blood doing its job. "Easy," he said with a chuckle as she tried to help him slid into her. They didn't need to rush or give her poor brain an overload that she couldn't handle.

"I don't think you're going to fit," she groaned, arching against him as she stretched her tight sheath.

Damon kissed her blissful mouth. "Soul mates fit together perfectly," he said his hands rubbing over her breasts. He pulled out a little and slid slowly forward, her body stretching slowly to accommodate him. Her muscles were tight, still healing from her ordeal, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. She didn't even have to try to drive him crazy.

Elena rolled her hips a little, allowing him to sink all the way into her. "Feels so good Damon," she said, locking her legs around him.

He wanted to go slow, but her fingers were digging into his back and she was making wonderful noises, and with an uncontrollable jerk of his hips, they both screamed in pleasure. "Elena," he gasped, his face resting against her shoulder. "God I love you."

Elena's hands were everywhere she could reach, her lips latched onto his shoulder. Each nip earned her a powerful thrust and this primal need came over her as she sank her blunt teeth into Damon's neck, his blood filling her mouth once more. An animalistic growl vibrated through Damon as his fangs slid into her neck, yanking her hips against his, pushing them both over the edge.

Elena's arms dropped to the mattress, her legs quaking around him. "Damon…"

Slowly, he lifted himself from her neck, kissing his mark lovingly, staring down at her in wonder. "I'm… sorry Elena," he said softly. He… didn't want to apologize for biting her, it didn't feel wrong. A human had never bitten him before, not for pleasure. "No one's… ever bitten me before."

"I will never be sorry for anything that happens between us," she said softly, kissing him again. "I think… I'm going to die here though because I can't move."

Damon chuckled and slowly pulled from her heat to slide next to her. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked softly, his hands running over her sweaty back to rest on her ass.

One of her legs draped over his as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "I know it wasn't… what either of us had in mind for our first time, but it was amazing," she whispered, nuzzling his chest, her eyes falling closed with a yawn. "I'm…happy that we did this."

"He's going to pay Elena," he vowed, kissing her hair. "I will not let him get away with what he's done to you."


End file.
